Once Upon A Dream
by overcast
Summary: Oh god, it was Prussia. Oh god, Prussia wanted to be taught to dance. Chapter 1/?. Denmark/Finland, Prussia/Hungary.
1. Chapter 1

_Lost in a fairytale,  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

-------------------------------------------------------

It had been just shy of noon when Finland got the call. He had been pursuing what he thought was an honest goal of doing the laundry and finishing up some paperwork that had apparently decided not to disappear at his glares.  
Finland stepped over to the phone and irritatedly glanced at the glowing screen.  
"Beilschmidt...German? It's not Ludwig's surname though.. or Roderich's.."  
Finland sighed in defeat and picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Finland speaking." he chimed, doing his best to use a polite tone.  
"...Hi."  
Finland raised an eyebrow, not used to being greeted so abruptly.  
"Can I help you?"  
"...yeah."  
Oh, well _great._  
Finland prayed for patience.  
" Well?"  
Finland could almost see the wincing of the mystery man before he replied:  
" Uh....yeah well see, West said you were a real good dancer..and there's this thing coming up.."  
He cleared his throat.  
"I want you to teach me to dance." he said, as if he was proposing marriage.  
_'West..'_  
Oh god, it was Prussia.  
Oh _god_, Prussia wanted to be taught to dance.  
Finland could already hear his excessive use of the word 'awesome' and his jokes that made Denmark's sound like works of art.

However, one thing stuck out most to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you get your own place?"  
"Ahh yeah uhh... just decided I needed my own space, ya know?"

Finland nodded and made a mental note to congratulate Germany for finally working up the nerve to kick his brother out of their shared home.

---------------------------------------------------------

It had been just shy of midnight when Denmark got the call. He had been pursuing what he thought was  
an honest goal of getting drunk off his ass, and ignoring some paperwork that he never planned on doing in the first place.  
He reached in his pocket and fished out a beat-up looking cellphone. He really only had it because Norway insisted that  
modern nations needed modern devices to 'stay in touch with the world'. Denmark had snorted  
and let Norway know he was the last person who should be preaching about communicating, but took it anyway.  
He had no idea why he had brought it along.  
Denmark groaned and set his drink down, replacing it with the phone.  
"Hullo?"  
"Are there any sort of.. balls going on in the near future?"  
Denmark was almost embarrassed at how quickly he recognized the insistent voice.  
"Uhh...yeah, one in Berlin in a coupla weeks."  
"Why am I always the last one to know these things?!"  
" Why are you calling me at 12 AM?!" Denmark replied, imitating Finland's whiny tone.  
"Never you mind. Would you mind taking me?"

Wouldn't mind at all, Denmark thought, but he answered Finland's query with another question.  
" Wha.. why, what's wrong with his His Majesty?"  
"He's coming later on." Denmark could hear the sigh in the smaller man's voice. "Prior commitments."  
"So...about the whole 'me-escorting-you' thing... you know there's competition, right? I have lots of options!"

At Denmark's use of that word, Finland's mind was immediately sent reeling back to that night at Denmark's, his mind in a jumble and a fire roaring and Denmark looking dashing and..

Then, he realized that Denmark was drunk and 'options' was just a word like any other word.

"Goodnight, Denmark."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ludwig surveyed the scene in front of him. All the furniture in his living room (the furniture that he had put his blood sweat and tears into immaculately rearranging) had been cast off to the sides of the room, leaving  
in its wake a shining hardwood floor, which Ludwig had no doubt would soon be scuffed beyond recognition.  
Instead of watching the unceremonious massacre of his hard work, Ludwig decided to make a retreat.  
Before he could leave the room, Finland called him back.  
"Oh, Ludwig! Thanks so much for the use of your was very sweet of you."  
Ludwig's face turned warmer and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.  
"It's my pleasure. I'm just glad my brother's found such a fine teacher." Germany inclined his head and then turned to leave the two men to themselves.

Finland smiled as Germany departed and turned back towards Prussia.

"Well..we might as well get started.." Finland moved forward until he was facing Prussia, then placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder, and took one of his hands with the other.

"Now, put your free hand on my back.....back, Prussia _back_! You do want to dance with Hungary and survive, right? Then for god's sake, stay away from her ass!"  
"Oh....sorry."  
Finland heaved a sigh.  
"You must have danced at least a few times in the past, correct?"  
"Guess so."  
"Then you should know not to put your hand there!"  
Prussia smiled roguishly.  
"They never seemed to mind."  
Finland put his head in his hand, not wanting to know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Finland flopped down on one of the couches they had banished to the side of the room, as if he didn't have one ounce of strength left in his body.  
"Well, everything's said and done...hopefully you'll be able to hold your own during at least one dance."  
"Hn."  
Finland fixed the white-haired man with an honest gaze, the type that could make even Ivan uncomfortable.  
"None of this really matters, you know. Just be yourself."  
Prussia returned Finland's gaze with a withering stare.  
"I know, It sounds stupid, but she hasn't seriously injured you yet, right? Then she must have some sort of feelings for you...maybe she's just scared."  
A thoughtful look crossed Prussia's face at that and Finland stood to leave.  
Prussia looked up with an honest stare of his own.  
"Thank you." he said, with his usual abruptness. " I never really thought of that.. her bein' scared, I mean."

Finland closed his eyes and nodded, understanding Prussia more than he'd like to admit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Crap now I like GerFin. And PrussFin. But mostly GerFin.

Dedicated to BlackWingsBlueEyes for the lovely reviews and for being a fan of 2 of my favorite pairings!

Do I have a fetish for breaking up married couples or something? Hmm.

I'm not really happy with this at all, I think I need more practice. Chapter 2 is coming, though!

Lyrics at the start? I can just imagine Hungary saying it to Prussia and Finland saying it to Denmark for whatever reason.

Title? It'll make more sense next chapta.

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I recommend reading "Hello, Goodbye", "Tales" , and "Collision", given that they're a kind of a prequel to this fic. It's not necessary by any means, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Suppose I never ever saw you _

_Suppose we never ever called_

_Suppose I kept on singing love songs_

_Just to break my own fall_

----------------------------------------------------------

Finland came to the conclusion that the gods did not like him. He didn't know exactly which set of gods had it in for him, (maybe the Norse ones where still peeved about being abandoned),  
but someone, somewhere, did not want to make life easy for him.

First, it had been the dance lessons. True, Prussia had kept the 'awesomes' to a minimum, and the blonde man had only gotten groped 3 times, which was, disturbingly, a much lower number  
than from when he had taught Prussia's brother, even if the poor man had tried his best to be subtle about it.

(Tino would never understand Germans, and wasn't sure if he wanted to.)

And even though it had been not completely unpleasant , the fact remained that spending the day with Germany's brother-cum-drinking buddy was very far-down on his to-do list, if it even made the list at all. Prussia was fortunate that Finland still couldn't say no to someone who needed his help.

Secondly, Denmark. Just that one word was enough to make Finland's stomach twist. It wasn't that he couldn't handle being around the man, he had invited him to escort him to the Nation's Ball, and he was no masochist. It was just the fact that he was making Finland think way too much about things he had never really spent much time thinking about. He had enjoyed fantasizing about Denmark, but once the prospect of a Finno-Danish romance became closer to reality than fiction, Finland's thought process turned from " What would I do if he..." to "What the_ hell _am I going to do if he.."

Unfortunately for Finland, it had never occurred to him to think of what the _hell _he was going to do if _he_ showed up soaking wet and grinning at his hotel door.

Finland still couldn't say no to someone who needed his help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finland eyed the mess of a man before him. Denmark was sitting on the bed (his bed), wringing out his hair.

"That's what you get for wearing a hat that only covers one quarter of your head."  
Denmark removed his hands for his head and looked up at Finland.  
"What?"  
Finland sighed. "Never mind." He sat down on the bed, giving Denmark an amused look. "So tell me, how exactly did you manage to get so soaked?"  
Denmark grinned in a way Finland thought almost made him look proud. "Well, as you know, it's been downpouring for around...the whole day."  
Finland nodded. "Mhm.."  
"And as you also know, I drive a motorcycle."

Finland started. "No?!" He moved closer to Denmark.  
"Number one, _why_ do you own a motorcycle? Number two, _why_ did you drive, on a motorcycle, from Copenhagen to Berlin? And Number three, when are you going to take me out on it?!"  
"Because they're awesome, because I felt like it, and when it's not piss-pouring rain."  
"Fair enough." Finland nodded, then giggled.  
Denmark frowned. "What is it now?"  
Finland waved his hand towards Denmark as if to say 'It's nothing', then took a breath.  
"It's not about you, you just made me think of Sweden..he's so terrified of motorcycles, I believe he called them 'd'th m'chines' once."  
Denmark let out a bark of laughter. "Don't surprise me. So when's he coming?"  
The smaller man rolled his eyes. "He's not. He decided there's no point."

Denmark noted that judging by Tino's tone, he agreed with Sweden, then turned around and opened up the small black knapsack he had brought with him.  
After he was done fishing through it, he pulled out a crinkled, worn piece of paper and handed it to the Finn.  
Finland shot Denmark a confused look, then proceeded to read the text aloud.

"_We glorify in the misery of others, silently preying on them, waiting for them to make that single mistake that will end their reign. When the fatal mistake is made we feed on their golden, glowing corpse, absorbing the very essence that made them shine and rise above the rest. Ripping their flesh with our greedy little claws, knowing that their downfall is giving us the power we so desperately crave. It's a never-ending cycle. A cycle I grow weary of. Do I dare take that risk, that final step that could hail me with powers I daren't not dream of. Shall I rise above the rest or fall to the hounding vultures that linger in the shadows?_"

"What do you think of that?" Denmark queried.  
Finland eyed the piece of paper, still thoroughly confused. "I think it's a rather nice piece of writing.."  
Denmark nodded. "Iceland wrote it."  
Finland raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh!....Oh...."  
"Yeah. Teenage angst: Nation-style."  
"Did we ever go through that?"  
Denmark pondered the question. "Hmm..I don't think so. Did we ever have the time to? I sure as hell didn't."  
Tino solemnly shook his head. "No..no, the world's so different now. You don't have to worry about some insane warlord gathering an army to invade you anymore. Things are more subtle."  
Denmark mumbled an agreement then groaned, running a hand through his now-dryer hair. "I'm going to have to talk to him.."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? You should just let Norway handle it." Tino said, imagining all the ways the taller man could make it worse.  
" Norway _will_ handle it." Denmark responded, "But I still have to talk to him."  
Finland looked up to Denmark, who continued.

"I know he doesn't feel the same way, but I've come to think of him as almost a son...since I never got the chance to settle down myself." He finished, neutrally staring ahead.

Finland said nothing, not willing to break the thoughtful silence that had come over the room.

"Well, I better get to my own room, eh? Wouldn't want to disturb your beauty sleep." The taller man winked, standing up and making for the door. "Oh, and one more thing. You better look fucking hot tomorrow night."

Finland gasped then rolled his eyes. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Denmark hated to admit it, but the blush that had found its way onto Tino's cheeks made him a very, very happy man.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

I don't even know about this tbh.  
Writing multi-chaptered fics is just colossally hard, especially considering my writing style is wayway more suited to oneshots.  
It's barely 1500 words and I already feel like it's fullfull of plotholes.  
When I posted "Made of Snow" on /~hetalia, someone said they loved the first part but that the ending was completely random and not understandable at all. It really shook me, and I'm beginning to  
worry that other people find my writing hard to understand as well. Idk.  
Dramadrama in the next one!

Enough emo!writer!

On the writing schedule~:  
Fic examining Norway and Denmark's, Austria and Hungary's, and Sweden and Finland's relationships (or lack thereof). Because since I regularly screw those pairings over, I should probably explain why.  
Belgium and Greece. Yes, you read that right.:)


End file.
